


There's a thin line between Love and Hate- ÁLVARO MORATA FANFICTION

by Moratica



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moratica/pseuds/Moratica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from MY tumblr biggestmoraticabog ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm reposting it from my tumblr. I hope you guys like it. Please review. It'll mean the world to me. It has a chapter two in Álvaro's POV. CH 1 IS READER'S POV

I hate Alvaro Morata.

I hate that he came into my life when I was 13 and he was 16.

I hate that my father is his agent.

I hate that he is a great footballer.

I hate that my father didn’t come to my high school graduation because Alvaro had won his u-21 world cup and my father was regulating his interviews.

I hate that my father didn’t even pay attention that I had topped my first year college exams because he was so busy celebrating Alvaro’s success in moving to Juventus.  


I hate that he stole my father away from me.

I hate that he was so compassionate that he shaved his head for cancer suffering kids.  


I hate that we had to move to Italy because my father wanted to be in  Alvaro’s each game.

I hate that I had to leave my college for him.

I hate that he’s living with us because my father wants to provide him a ‘familiar’ environment.

I hate that he is so good looking.

I hate that he has a perfect girlfriend.

I hate how easily he can get on my nerves.

I hate that Tom and Jerry is his favorite show too.

I hate that whenever he smiles, I feel like smiling too.

I hate that when he’s around, my heart starts beating faster.

I hate that my father calls him ‘son’. 

I hate that he stayed with me and my father in the hospital when my father had a panic attack.

I hate that he likes to roam around shirt-less in the house.

I hate that he was depressed when he broke up with his girlfriend.

I hate that he kissed me one night when he came home drunk.

I hate that he apologized for that in the morning.

I hate that things are awkward between us.

I hate that I can’t sleep at night because I keep thinking about him.

I hate that sometimes I find his eyes lingering on me.

I hate that whenever I see him, I want to kiss him.

I hate that I had a perverted dream about him.

I hate that I keep imagining what would it be like to be with him.

I hate he confessed that he had feelings for me.

I hate that when he kissed me after that, the kiss felt like coming home.

I hate how happy I was. 

I hate that I don’t hate him anymore.  


I hate that I hated him.


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Álvaro's POV in the whole situation. Enjoy :)

i love that my father takes my football seriously. _( not all 16 year olds are that lucky)_

I love that he hired an agent for me. _( the man looks smart enough)_

I love that my agent respects me and doesn’t treat me as a child. _( Again not many people take 16 year olds seriously)_

I love that his daughter hates me. _( I’m not blind)_

i love it when she gets angry because her face turns all red and cute. _( Did i just say cute? I meant…..whatever)_

I love that she always struggles to prove herself in front of her father. _( She did top her first year college exams. What? Okay so I look into her Instagram once in a while)_

i love that she loves her family so much that she was willing to leave her college in order to move with us to Italy when I moved into Juventus. _( My mom would like her. What the hell is wrong with me today?)_

I love that I’m staying with her family. _( Great Idea!)_

I love that her father calls me ‘son’. _(It makes me believe that I’m a part of their family too.)_

I love that she’s grown into this beautiful independent woman. _( I admit I am attracted to her. Stop Smiling.)_

I love that Raúl is her favorite player too. _( Who knew we had something in common!)_

I love that when she laughs, her eyes almost get closed automatically because of her cheeks. _( Cute AF)_

I love when she cooks in that cute strawberry apron. _( Her pasta, YUM)_

I love that when she’s nervous, she bites her lower lip. _( It’ll be inappropriate to tell you guys what I think about her lips.)_

I love that she doesn’t have a boyfriend. _(Honestly, I don’t know why, I mean I have a girlfriend. Oh yeah, I have girlfriend, sorry **forgot** to tell you guys about her.)_

I love that when she’s  in a good mood, she calls me Al. _( Otherwise ‘Hotshot’, which I absolutely hate.)_

I love her booty. _(I’m a guy, what did u expect?)_

I love that she stayed with me and held my hand when I was depressed after my break up and the way she said, “ She doesn’t deserve you Al.” _( Suddenly, I wasn’t depressed anymore.)_

I love that one night after a success party, the alcohol in my system gave me the courage to kiss her. _( It blew my mind, the kiss)_

I love that she looked a little disappointed when I apologized for kissing her in the morning. _( I hope it wasn’t just my imagination)_

I love that to fill the awkward silence between us, she starts humming the tunes of Coldplay songs. _( Although she’s horribly off key)_

I love that sometimes I see her staring at my lips. _( If she jumps on me, I swear I won’t mind)_

I love her hair. _( I still remember how soft they were when I had kissed her the other night.)_

I love that she checks me out sometimes. _( Perk of having a six- pack and roaming around naked. Okay, shirtless not naked naked.)_

I love the way she blushes when she realizes that I know that she’s checking me out. _( A faint red on her cheeks)_

I love that I can’t stop thinking about her. _( She’s perfect.)_

I love that she didn’t run away when I finally confessed about my feelings for her.

I love that she responded to the kiss after the confession with the same intensity and want as I did.

I love that she loves me back.

I love that I love her.

                                                            xoxo


End file.
